


I Think I Wanna Marry You

by moonycat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, fromonetoeleven, prompt: proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonycat/pseuds/moonycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsurou has planned this proposal for months but apparently Kei has his own way of doing things</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Wanna Marry You

Tetsurou has got it all planned out.

 

He's been planning this night for 3 months. He’s reserved a table at Kei’s favorite restaurant near the school Tetsurou works at, the one that served his boyfriend’s favorite strawberry shortcake. He also gave them the box with the ring he’s going to propose with so they can place it on the center of the cake when they bring it out for dessert, because he is very sure that Kei will order a slice (or two).

 

Tetsurou is going to propose to Kei tonight and Kei will say yes and everything will be perfect, so yeah, Tetsurou has got it all planned out.

 

The first thing he needs to do though is to actually get Kei to the restaurant. He is currently waiting for his lover at the lobby of the research center Kei works at as a biological consultant. Tetsurou just lost another round of that stupid (addicting) game Kenma made him play when Kei loomed over him with a small smirk on his face.

 

"Still can't beat my high score?" Kei teased, the smirk still on his face.

 

"It's cause I'm not even trying yet," Tetsurou replied with a smirk of his own. "Cause if I do get serious I'll double your high score giving you a hard time to beat me, and I don't wanna give you a hard time."

 

"Like how you're having a hard time trying to beat my score now?" Kei replied more than asked and by the frown that graced upon the other's face he knows that he has won this little banter of theirs. "Stop frowning and let's go eat. You said we'll go somewhere special, as you phrased it, now let's go before I eat you."

 

"Kei, Kei, Kei," Tetsurou started with a shake of his head as he stood up, a small smile on his face. "You know you can never eat me, that's why I eat you."

 

"Please shut up before I kick you where it matters," Kei said clearly irritated with the sexual innuendos his boyfriend is saying inside his workplace.

 

“Don’t, cause you’ll also be frustrated with that,” the former captain grinned as he pulled Kei out the door to avoid actually getting kicked (cause Kei would do it and Tetsurou knows that but still he chooses to make dirty jokes) and started walking to the train station. “We’re going to eat at your favorite place.”

 

“You mean the one near your school?” Kei asked a bit confused as the other nodded. “Then why didn’t we just meet at home? It’s nearer than from here.”

 

“I just want to spend more time with you is all.”

 

“You must be getting really hungry cause you’re getting way more cheesy,” the blonde stated.

 

“Love,” Tetsurou started. “You know I’m always this cheesy.”

 

“That’s true,” Kei replied with a fond smile on his lips.

 

The walk to the train station was short and the stop near their destination was only four stops away. Their short trip was filled with talking about what happened in their days and usual teasing. As an onlooker one would think that they were just best friends, it was only when you really observed them would you really see how Kei would smile so fondly at Tetsurou and how Tetsurou would look at Kei filled with love.

 

You would also see just how nervous Tetsurou is. With every stop they get to his nerves gets worse, what he messes up proposing later? What if the restaurant lost the ring? What if this the thing that will ruin their relationship? What if Kei says no? What if-

 

“Tetsurou,” Kei called as he shook him. “This is our stop, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Tetsurou lied as they got off the train. “I’m perfectly fine.”

 

“You sure?” Kei asked, concerned. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past minute.”

 

“I was just a bit distracted,” Tetsurou smiled to reassure the other as they started walking out of the station and towards the restaurant which was 3 blocks away. “Now let’s hurry before we miss our reservation.”

 

“You got a reservation?” Kei asked, a bit surprised. “What’s the special occasion?”

 

“Oh, none really,” Tetsurou smiled. “I just thought we haven’t eaten there in a while, and I just want to spoil you a little.”

 

“I think you’ve spoiled me enough these past 4 years you sap,” Kei stated though the corner of his lips turned up slightly.

 

“And I’m not planning to stop,” Tetsurou promised.

 

“So you’re planning on spoiling me forever?”

 

“For as long as we’re together,” Tetsurou said with a finality.

 

“We should get married then,” Kei said making Tetsurou stop in his tracks.

 

What? What did Kei just say? Did he just say what Tetsurou is going to say later when he goes down on one knee? What? His brain must have short circuited cause all he replied to Kei was

 

“What?”

 

“We should get married Tetsurou,” Kei repeated. “I think I wanna marry you.”

 

Tetsurou’s brain was really panicking at this sudden development so he didn’t think about the consequences when he blurted out a “No!”

 

“Wow, ok,” Kei said as he looked away and started walking again, his face showed that he was clearly hurt. “You don’t have to sound so panicky.”

 

“Wait, Kei!” Tetsurou practically yelled as he grabbed his boyfriend’s arm and made him face him. “I’m not saying no to marrying you."

 

"You don't have to say things you don't mean to cheer me up you know," Kei said, still not looking at the other. "And it was clearly a stupid thing for me to say out of the blue, I don't even know what came over me-"

 

"Kei it's not-" Tetsurou tried to start explaining but the blonde kept on rambling.

 

"I mean I thought, I don't even know what I thought," Kei said. "I just thought I kinda want to be with you for a long time so we might as well get married but-"

 

Tetsurou then pulled the other into a hug making him shut up from his rambling.

 

"Kei my precious firefly can you please be quiet and listen," Tetsurou said as he held his boyfriend close. "I'm not saying no to you, I know I'm kinda stupid at times but I'm not that stupid as to reject a proposal from you. I said no cause I was surprised, cause I’m the one that’s supposed to propose.”

 

Now it was Kei’s turn to be surprised as he pulled away slightly from the other to finally look at him “What?”

 

“Earlier at the restaurant,” Tetsurou confessed. “I gave the staff the ring I’m gonna propose to you with."

 

Kei couldn't quiet believe what he was hearing as he stared incredulously at Tetsurou.

 

"I've been planning this night for months," Tetsurou smiled as he tapped Kei's nose making him wrinkle his nose. "And you just had to surprise me and casually say the words I've been wanting to say for months. So it safe to say that I won't get no for an answer?"

 

"Who knows," Kei grinned. "You did say no to me, who says I won't do the same?"

 

"Kei," Tetsurou whined but stopped when Kei kissed him.

 

"I'm also not stupid Tetsurou," Kei said with a fond smile when he pulled away. "Now let's go and maybe I'll act surprised when you properly ask me later."

 

Tetsurou just smiled as he held his lover's hand and started walking again to the restaurant thinking that this night may not have gone according to plan but it'll end up perfect anyway.

 

"Trust me love," Tetsurou grinned. "You won't have to act surprised cause you will be."

 

_(And Kei really was._

 

_When they finished eating their meal and it was time for dessert, Tetsurou excused himself for a bathroom break and Kei just rolled his eyes but smiled as he let his lover to pretend to go to the bathroom. The former Nekoma captain was gone for five minutes when the lights dimmed and a spotlight was pointed at the kitchen's double doors._

 

_Kei felt his heart stop as he prayed to god for his lover to not do anything extravagantly embarrassing, but this is Tetsurou we're talking about so Kei knows his praying is futile._

 

_Suddenly another spotlight turned on this time pointing at Kei making him blush as all eyes where now on him, when Bruno Mars' Marry You came on the restaurant's speakers Kei just wanted to hide under the table and disappear. But then the kitchen's doors opened and Tetsurou came out wearing a nervous smile and holding a slice of his favorite strawberry shortcake with a shiny silver ring on top._

 

_Kei could do nothing but smile as his boyfriend got down on one knee in front of him saying a cheesy speech about how long they've been together and that he wants to spend a longer time together and place the ring on his 4th finger with shaking hands._

 

_Kei hits him on the shoulder for being embarrassing before saying yes.)_

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time writing for the Haikyuu fandom haha but I just really love this ship so I needed to at least contribute one fic for KuroTsuki week ^^ hope you liked it~


End file.
